Pack Management (Episode 3.1)
Flood: Well, well, look who's back. Couldn't get enough of helping out the lupines could you? You're in luck; I've got more lupine morale-boosting lined up for you. Yes, it seems that we've still got some ingrates on our hands who've taken it into their tiny heads to demand increased rewards from the Merovingian. We can't have this sort of impertinence. Go take care of it. Operator: I'm picking up a pack of lupines in there. Hopefully, they aren't all against us. Operator: More lupine signals have just arrived. They're in a room nearby--better see if it's more troublemakers. Operator: I guess we'd better take that card. Operator: I should check in with Flood before you go see Ookami. Head outside. Flood: Ookami? I'd wonder where that tramp was lurking. But it's hardly surprising that she's contacted you now, as she's most likely the one behind this little lupine rebellion. I'd have thought she'd have learned her lesson after the Invalesco debacle. Hm. You may as well go see what she wants; there's no point in lending suspense to this farce. Operator: Ookami--she's notoriously unpredictable, and makes no secret of the fact that she only cooperates with the merovingian because he's too powerful for her to defeat. You'd better watch yourself. Operator: The far door is sealed. You'll have to talk your way past those lupines. Operator: They probably want that business card that the other lupines gave you. Operator: You should be able to access that far door now. Ookami: Mm, look what the wolves dragged in. I see you've been keeping my lupines on as short leash, operative. And you've been doing a good job... In fact, I want to ask a favor of you. A certain breed of my pack, the "dire lupines," has been assisting one of the merovingian's henchmen, an eccentric--but useful--program known as the Effectuator. Now I hear that those annoying Zionites have been harassing him. I'd like you to give him a little assistance . You'd do that for me, wouldn't you? Here--take these directions. Operator: better nod and smile. Get those notes from her. Ookami: You'll need these directions if you're going to help me, operative. Ookami: You'll help my dire lupines, then? How gallant of you. What a pity that Flood has had you all to himself. Flood: The Effectuator? Why haven't I heard-- Play along with this for now, operative. If Ookami or the Effectuator are up to something, we'll know soon enough. Operator: That's the address that Ookami gave you. I suppose we're looking to meet up with some of these "dire lupines" of hers. There's some kind of wierd signal inside. It's intermittent... Are there jammers around here? Operator: You're getting close to that intermittent signal... I think. Operator: That's where the signal was coming from, but I don't-- Hey! What is that thing? Dire Lupine Bane (friendly): Hurrr...Easy to sneak up on you, human. We've got more of your kind harassing one of the Effectuator's bases. Ookami said you could lend a hand. I'll get the coordinates your oeprator. Operator: That thing is creepy--it was hiding itself from my scans somehow. I'm getting a data upload... Looks like a coordinate set nearby. I'll put it up on your HUD when you get outside. Flood: I told the Merovingian that giving Effectuator his own breed of lupines was a bad idea, but he didn't listen to me. Maybe this little plot of Ookami's will convince him otherwise. Operator: You're nearing the site. I've got a bunch of redpill signals in there--Zion fighters, from the looks of things. Some of the signals are intermittent... maybe there are still some dire lupines holding them off. Flood: Zion seems to be targeting the Effectuator specifically. His dire lupines don't usually work well with outsiders, so it's actually a bit of luck that Ookami contacted you--though I stoill suspect that she did so only to get you off the scent of the little lupine rebellion she was fomenting. She seems to have a high estimation of your capabilities... but then, she always was rather stupid. I'm going to have to look into this Effectuator security issue. We can't have Zion disrupting his operations. completed Mob speech. Zion Network Attacker: Where's that mainframe? Dire Lupine Bane: Our network mainframe is ... Zion Upgrade Master: completed *''Episode 3.1: Morpheus is avenged'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 3.1) Category:Episode 3.1 Missions